The rapid increase in the incidence of gram-positive infections—including those caused by antibiotic resistant bacteria—has sparked renewed interest in the development of novel classes of antibiotics. One such class is the lipopeptide antibiotics, which includes daptomycin. Daptomycin has potent bactericidal activity in vitro against clinically relevant gram-positive bacteria that cause serious and life-threatening diseases, clinically relevant gram-positive bacteria that cause serious and life-threatening diseases. These bacteria include resistant pathogens, such as vancomycin-resistant enterococci (VRE), methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), glycopeptide intermediary susceptible Staphylococcus aureus (GISA), coagulase-negative staphylococci (CNS), and penicillin-resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae (PRSP), for which there are very few therapeutic alternatives. See, e.g., Tally et al., 1999, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 8:1223-1238, hereafter “Tally”. Daptomycin's inhibitory effect is a rapid, concentration-dependent bactericidal effect in vitro and in vivo, and a relatively prolonged concentration-dependent post-antibiotic effect in vivo.
Daptomycin is described by Baltz in Biotechnology of Antibiotics, 2nd Ed., ed. W. R. Strohl (New York: Marcel Dekker, Inc.), 1997, pp. 415-435, hereafter “Baltz.” Daptomycin, also known as LY 146032, is a cyclic lipopeptide antibiotic that can be derived from the fermentation of Streptomyces roseosporus. Daptomycin is a member of the factor A-21978C0 type antibiotics of S. roseosporus and is comprised of a decanoyl side chain linked to the N-terminal tryptophan of a cyclic 13-amino acid peptide (FIG. 1). Daptomycin has an excellent profile of activity because it is highly effective against most gram-positive bacteria; it is highly bactericidal and fast-acting; it has a low resistance rate and is effective against antibiotic-resistant organisms. The compound is currently being developed in a variety of formulations to treat serious infections caused by bacteria, including, but not limited to, methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and vancomycin resistant enterococci (VRE).
A number of United States patents describe A-21978C antibiotics and derivatives thereof including daptomycin (LY 146032) as well as methods of producing and isolating the A-21978C antibiotics and derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32.333, Re. 32,455 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,157 describe a method of synthesizing daptomycin by cultivating Streptomyces roseosporus NRL15998 under submerged aerobic fermentation conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,243 describes an improved method of synthesizing daptomycin by feeding a fermentation culture a decanoic fatty acid or ester or salt thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,310, Re. 32,311, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,717, 4,482,487 and 4,524,135 describe methods of deacylating the A-21978C antibiotic and reacylating the peptide nucleus and antibiotic derivatives made by this process. All of these patents describe a purified deacylated A-21978C antibiotic nucleus or a derivative thereof which was isolated from the fermentation broth by filtration and then purified by Diaion HP-20 chromatography and silica gel/C18 chromatography.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,333 and Re. 32,455 disclose a purification method in which a filtrate of whole fermentation broth was purified through a number of precipitation and extraction steps to obtain a crude A-21978C complex. The crude complex was further purified by ion exchange chromatography on 1RA-68 and two rounds of silica gel chromatography. Individual A-21978C factors were separated by reverse-phase silica gel or silica gel/C18. U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32.333 and Re. 32,455 also disclose that A-21978C may be purified by batch chromatography using Diaion HP-20 resin followed by silica-gel column chromatography.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,843 describes a daptomycin purification method in which the fermentation broth was filtered and passed through a column containing HP-20 resin. After elution, the semipurified daptomycin was passed through a column containing HP-20ss, and then separated again on HP-20 resin. The '843 patent states that final resolution and separation of daptomycin from structurally similar compounds by this method is impeded by the presence of impurities that are not identifiable by ultraviolet analysis of the fermentation broth. The '843 patent further states that attempts to remove these impurities by reverse phase chromatography over silica gel, normal phase chromatography over silica gel or ion exchange chromatography also failed to significantly improve the purity of daptomycin. The '843 patent also discloses a “reverse method” for purification comprising the steps of contacting an aqueous solution of the fermentation product with a non-functional resin in aqueous phase, physically removing the water from the charged resin, rewetting the charged resin with a polar organic solvent, washing the resin with the organic solvent, eluting the fermentation product from the resin by increasing the polarity of the solvent and recovering the fermentation product. The '843 patent teaches that this method improves the final purity from about 80% to about 93% and increases the yield from about 5% to about 35%; however, the '843 patent does not disclose the type of impurities present in the daptomycin preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,226 describes the identification and isolation of two impurities produced during the manufacture of daptomycin. Daptomycin, an α-aspartyl peptide, becomes transpeptidated to form a stable intermediate in which the aspartyl group becomes an anhydro-succinimido group (FIG. 3). The '226 patent teaches that the presence of this intermediate, designated anhydro-daptomycin, is more pronounced at pH 4-6. Rehydration of the anhydro-succinimido form produces a second degradation product that contains an β-aspartyl group and is designated the β-isomer form of daptomycin (FIG. 2).
The '226 patent discloses that the t-BOC derivative of anhydro-daptomycin may be isolated by chromatography over reverse phase silica gel/C-18 column, precipitated, and repurified by reverse phase silica gel/C-18 chromatography. The '226 patent also teaches that the β-isomer form of daptomycin may be purified by chromatography over a Diaion HP-20ss resin, desalted by chromatography over a Diaion HP-20 resin, and further purified using a reverse-phase C-18 column followed by a HP-20 resin column in reverse mode.
Kirsch et. al. (Pharmaceutical Research, 6:387-393, 1989, hereafter “Kirsch”) stated that anhydro-daptomycin and the β-isomer were produced in the purification of daptomycin. Kirsch described methods to minimize the levels of anhydro-daptomycin and the β-isomer through manipulation of pH conditions and temperature conditions. However. Kirsch was unable to stabilize daptomycin and prevent the conversion of daptomycin to anhydro-daptomycin and its subsequent isomerization to β-isomer. Kirsch was also unable to prevent the degradation of daptomycin into other degradation products unrelated to anhydro-daptomycin and β-isomer.
The '226 patent states that daptomycin may be prepared using these procedures so that the daptomycin contains no more than 2.5% by weight of a combined total of anhydro-daptomycin and β-isomer, but gives no indication of the levels of other impurities. In the method taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,843 and in large-scale preparations of daptomycin for clinical trials, the highest daptomycin purity levels observed has been about 90%-93%. There is a need for a commercially feasible method to produce more highly purified daptomycin and, if possible, to increase its yield after purification. Furthermore, it would be desirable to obtain purified daptomycin that contains little or none of anhydro-daptomycin and the β-isomer form of daptomycin. It would also be desirable to reduce the levels of a number of other impurities in daptomycin. However, there has been no method available in the art that has been shown to be able to further reduce the levels of anhydro-daptomycin, β-isomer form and other impurities in the daptomycin product.